Kayako Miyanoshita
Kayako Miyanoshita (née Kamiyama) (1961-1995) (Voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the original Japanese dub and Marcy Bannor in the ADV English dub) is a fictional character in the Ghost Stories anime series. She is the deceased wife of Reiichirou Miyanoshita and the mother of Satsuki Miyanoshita and Keiichirou Miyanoshita. Appearance Personality Story Kayako went to Amanogawa Elementary School, "The Old School House", in 1973. Her mother was principal of the school at the time. Her future husband, Reiichirou, also went to same elementary school, which was where they first met. Kayako was very talented in art and won first prize at an art contest. In honor of her winning the contest, Reiichirou gave her a musical box that she kept until she died 28 years later. Kayako always believed in ghosts, so she became a medium. She also developed spiritual powers, where she was able to put all the ghosts she encountered to spiritual sleep. Fearing that someday the ghosts might be resurrected, she wrote down information of all the ghosts she had put to spiritual sleep in a diary which she called "the Ghost Diary". Many years later, Kayako married Reiichirou. She gave birth to their first child Satsuki in May 1990 and their second child Keiichirou in 1994. In 1995, Kayako developed an illness and was sent to St. Rosario Hospital. Her family would pay her a visit when they got their off days from work and school. During her time at the hospital, Cursed Nurse ghost visited her and told her she was going to die soon. One night, she met Momoko in the cafeteria area. While talking, Kayako seemed to have accepted the fact that she was going to die and told herself with a gloomy expression "it's alright now". The day before she died, Kayako wrote a letter to her family, telling them she was sorry for leaving them so soon and hoping she would be able to see them in the next world. Two years later, her family moved back to her hometown where her daughter discovered her old ghost diary in the old school house. Kayako's spirit has appeared a few times to help Satsuki put the ghosts to spiritual sleep. She also possessed Momoko twice in order to help and talk to Satsuki and her friends. After Satsuki successfully put back all the ghosts back to spiritual sleep, Kayako was able to move on. Afterwards, her family attended her second memorial service. Trivia *Her Maiden Name is Kayako Kamiyama. *In Episode 11, Satsuki wanted to know if her mother was a great cook, her father stated she wasn't a bad cook, that her cooking was average to him, but she was quite good at making dumplings. *In Episode 13, when Satsuki and Hajime went back in time, they met Kayako when she was a child, her hair color was different instead of being reddish-brown her hair was dark brown. *In the final episode, Satsuki stated that Kayako's favorite flower are daffodils. *In the English version, it was stated that Kayako was bisexual. *Satsuki inherited her Kayako's features, eyes, hair, art skills and spiritual power. Gallery Ghost Stories 1.JPG|Kayako and Reiichiirou with newborn baby Satsuki vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m59s163.png|Family Photo Album Of Kayako and her Family vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h14m23s10.png|Kayako as a little girl vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m03s111.png|Kayako writing a letter to her family before she died. vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m35s210.png|Picture of Kayako with her Children vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h12m40s3.png|Kayako in the hospital with her family visited her vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h21m46s84.png|Picture of Kayako vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h13m30s252.png|Kayako at her daughter's second mini birthday party with her family vlcsnap-2013-06-22-23h09m35s47.png|Kayako meeting Momoko vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h17m05s94.png|Kayako and Reichiirou as children vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h16m08s236.png|Kayako with her daughter who came from the future Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Satsuki's Relatives